To love again
by silverstreame1
Summary: Silver is faced with a close friend's death and realises more about himself.. Story's better than summary. Soulsilvershipping! I don't own anything xD


_How to forget whatever happened between us..._

"Don't leave me again!" Cried 16 year old Silver.

"If I could change it, I would," whispered Green, his first love. It was painfull to listen to her in this state. Cut up, bruised and broken. On her death bed, in her old friends arms.

"Why did you jump in front of me? There was no need to do that, especially with the consequences," Silver's voice was starting to fail him. Mixed up with sobs and tears, he was almost unrecognizabe. He glanced at his childhood friend's eyes. He choked up as he saw the light leaving her them.

"If the angry Scyther killed you, it would break two hearts instead of one.. I love you, Silver,"

"I love you, please don't go! I want to go back to the pokemon trading days, the fun we had when we got our first taste of freedom.."

"You don't love me. You can't. You did but now I can see who has truly captured your heart."

_To realise what else there is for me once you were gone..._

"Green!"

"Goodbye, Silver. I'm fine with her.. Go love her and don't dwell on me, kay?" Her struggled breathing finally stopped and her eyes gently closed. Silver cried out in pain and sadness. His heart was hurting, but not as much as he thought it would. He stopped and rolled her off of his lap and onto the ground, posing her so she looked peacefull. He then kept crying for a few moments, thinking about their good times. And what had she meant? Who should he love?

A quiet voice called him out of his thoughts. "Silver?" He looked up and stared into the brown eyes that belonged to the one person he thought would never be able to quiet her voice. His rival, Kotone.

_To try and find the hidden feelings within me..._

He couldn't believe it. He was displaying weakness in front of his rival. He could only imagine all the teasing he would get in the future. First, she beat him. Every match. For 5 years. He also narrowly avoided teasing (and a police record) from stripping her in front of a team of bandits by a good explanation. But now, he was crying. Strong trainers don't cry..

"Oh my god, what happened? Who is this? Is she ok?" Silver was swarmed with concerned questions.

"I got attacked by a mad Scyther and Green jumped in the way. She's dead.." He sobbed and closed his eyes. Now for the teasing...

He was shocked when her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face into his chest, sitting in his lap in the process. Usually, he would yell at someone if they did that but not her. Not this time. He couldn't even think about lashing out. His mind and heart clicked as he realised Green meant.

_To fall for someone else..._

"Silver, are you having a heart attack?" Kotone asked, still cautious not to bug him too much.

He didn't realise his heart was beating faster until she mentioned it. To think about it, his mind was pretty much blank other than the thought of how Kotone sitting in his lap, hugging him, gave him an indescribable feeling, like their bodies fit together perfectly.

"No, I'm fine Kotone," she looked shocked at the softness in his voice.

"Are we going to sit here in the middle of the forest?" She brought him back into reality. They were in the middle of Ilex forest, night was coming, and there was a dead girl a few feet away from them.

"No, I called a poke-center a while ago. How long have we been sitting here?"

"About 5 minutes."

"They should be here soon," he said, right as a few medics ran through the trees with a hospital gurney. "Speak of the devils.."

_To find the person who would talk when I couldn't..._

"So what happened here?" One of the medics asked.

"They were attacked by a wild Scyther and she took all the damage," Kotone explained, worried that if Silver talked he would cry and then be upset that he displayed emotions in front of strangers.

"Were you here when this happened?"

"No, I got here a few minutes later."

"Sir, can you confirm this?" He asked Silver, who gave a small nod, looking back at his dead friend.

_Who could take my weaknesses and make me stronger..._

The medics finally left with Green. It was too late to save her, but they at least took her back to get her ready for a funeral. Silver and Kotone were left behind, trapped in the silence. Kotone could tell that he was about to cry again and pulled him into another hug. Suprisingly, he returned it. He rested his head on hers and shook a bit, wich Kotone knew was because he was crying again.

"Go ahead, tease me. I'm ready.." his voice shook.

"Silver-" She pulled away and looked up. "Why would I tease you?"

"Because I'm weak. I'm crying, aren't I?"

"Crying isn't weakness. It's strength, and you're the strongest person I know already!"

"Really?"

"Yah, now let me hug you again.. It's nice."

_Who see's past my flaws and comforts me..._

Once again, he was pulled into a hug. "Kotone, why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're you, of course."

"I meant what about me keeps you close? I usually send people running."

"Well I know Gold and Crys were talking about how you're mean, but I don't see it. At first, it was just miscommunication with your pokemon, not cruelty. That's why they stuck with you."

"You're opinion. Not my pokemon's, Crystal's or Gold's."

"Well, I like how you're so determined, brave, follow your goals, look at the world in a different way and I also like how you manage to be all that and still look handsome," she blushed.

"So crying isn't a big deal for you?"

"No. I cry all the time, but I still manage to be me. The most important thing is to be yourself."

_Who can bring out what I took my lifetime to bury..._

"Kotone, you're a life saver. I don't deserve you as my friend. I don't deserve friends, pokemon, or love." He smiled unusually.

He caught her a bit off guard. "Love?"

"Green told me to love someone, and I do."

"Who?"

Silver lifted Kotone's face so her eyes could meet his. He rested his palm on her cheek and leaned closer to touch his lips to hers. He whispered one word before closing the gap."You."

**How to forget whatever happened between us... To realise what else is there for me once you were gone... To try to find the feelings deep within me... To fall for someone else... To find the person who could talk when I couldn't... Who could take my weaknesses and make me stronger... Who sees past my flaws and comforts me... Who can bring out what I took my lifetime to bury...**

**To find my soul mate after the pain of losing you...**

**That's what makes my life worth living again.**


End file.
